Jinx'd
by FreudTastic
Summary: ShadJinx One-shot. LEMON! Rated M for obvious reasons. Made this because of my new Fav Pairing, which is Shadow & Jinx. R&R PLEASE!


"Life can't get any better than this."

This was the few words that passed the ebony hedgehog's mouth as he continuously kissed his bewitched lover lady, their lips thrashing together rapidly and their tongues hooking onto each other in fierce and passionate kisses. After a week since they met, Shadow felt that he was the luckiest hedgehog in the world… heck, the entire _universe_, for finding such a gorgeously gothic-looking girl as Jinx herself. He knew that somehow, he and this Lady of Misfortune were bound to be together, no matter what. The black hedgehog smirked, as he reached for the nearby light switch, and slowly lowered to dim lights. This made the teenage girl giggle with lust, and wrapping her fingertips around Shadow's wrist.

"Mmmmmm, what you plannin' now, naughty 'hog?" she smirked. There was one of the reasons he loved her so much right there; the kinky way she had of calling him "'hog" sometimes. It was like her lustful desires were shown in broad daylight with that phrase, and that he just wanted to grab her and do as he pleased with her, so great was his desires. But he remained a teasing hedgehog, and smirked as he leaned closer to her face, and looked into those pink, cat-pupil eyes of hers before planting a seductive kiss on her cheek. "Mmm, stop teasin' me Shaddy." She smirked, and moved her hand from Shadow's wrist to his head, stroking his hair spikes smoothly and seducing. A soft moan passed the ebony's lips as his hair was touched, along with his sensitive scalp.

"Mmmmmm, Jinxie… this is so great… you and me, bein' together for this long… almost make me think that we're meant for each other…" he mused, and saw a blush form on the witch's cheeks, coloring her otherwise pale skin into a slight pink. This made Shadow chuckle, and he held Jinx tight to his chest, feeling her skin against his fur. "I'll never leave ya, Jinx."

"I won't either, Shaddy." Jinx admitted, and hugged Shadow back, a soft moan passing her lips as his fur brushed against her sensitive skin. "Ooh, my… this feels great…"

"Ya think so?" asked the ebony hedgehog, planting a kiss on her neck. She moaned once again, and held Shadow's head close to her neck as he gladly lavished it with kisses and licks. She nodded slowly as Shadow looked at her, and the hedgehog grinned as he stroked her cheek gently with his hand. "You're gorgeous, you know that? I mean, I've always loved how Goths dress… but you're literally _stunning_! You're the Queen of Gothic Beauty, at least for me, but that is enough for me. All I want is to be with you, Jinx, and you know it." Jinx was now blushing more and more as Shadow overwhelmed her with compliments, her entire face soon being red. Shadow chuckled again, and ran a finger through her horseshoe-shaped hair. "Don't blush, my beauty."

"I'm not blushing!" Jinx blurted out, though she knew that she was. "I-I'm just a little… shocked. I-I mean… we've only been together for a week…"

"So?" the hedgehog retorted. "That does not mean we can't love each other, right? And anyways; one day if more than enough to let us know each other, right?" he said this with a hint of lust, and his finger now ran down Jinx's cheek down to her chin, where he scratched her gently. "You are just too cute when submissive…"

"Just shut up and kiss me." Jinx demanded, wrapping her arms around Shadow's back and pulling him closer as their lips connected once more, resulting in a passionate and slow kiss. Shadow moaned as Jinx kissed his lips, and slowly returned the embrace of his loving sorceress, stroking her head and shoulders as he deepened the kiss, his tongue snaking around in her mouth and wrapping around hers. The witch returned the same treatment to Shadow's tongue, as their tongues now made an intricate dance with each other, and Jinx decided to up the ante a bit. Her hands moved down the hedgehog's back, stroking every inch of his furry body, until she reached the base of his small tail. She went on by caressing Shadow's ass cheeks, which made him moan into her mouth during the kiss. Smirking, she spanked her ebony lover, and this made Shadow break away from the kiss and gasp in pleasure.

"Oooh, you are a _naughty_ girl!" he smirked, and decided that the foreplay was now officially over;

The _real_ fun was now beginning.

* * *

Shadow stood away from Jinx awhile, and began to unclip his shirt, and then removing it slowly in front of her. As he had taken it off, he revealed a nice-toned, muscular chest for the young witch, and he smirked as he heard her gasp in surprise and lust. Nodding at her, he dared her to do the same with her own clothes, and she smirked in return as she unfolded her dress, and equally slowly undressed herself. As she tossed her suit off, she revealed her bare and pale skin, and also that she didn't wear a bra under her suit. Shadow smirked at the two mounds of hers, and leaned over to her. Lying down on her chest, he grasped one of the tits in his hand, and started to gently rub it. Moaning loudly, Jinx had her arms stretched out and grabbing at the bed sheets, the pleasure overwhelming almost. Grinning, Shadow decided to put some pressure on the girl, and slowly started to squeeze her boob. Now she gasped aloud in pleasure.

"Oh, Shaddy! You are amazing!" she moaned out, feeling Shadow's hand repeatedly squeezing and rubbing her boob, then his fingers rubbing her nipple in a circular motion. At this point, Jinx was near on cumming in her panties from the ecstasy, but kept herself from doing it as the pleasuring treatment went on. "O-Oh, Shadow…. Oh, yes… more…" she literally begged after a few minutes, and Shadow nodded.

"With pleasure, my Misfortunate Mistress…" he grinned, and moved his head closer to Jinx's tits, as he planted a kiss in the middle of her cleavage. Jinx gasped out loud once again, and grabbed onto the bed harder. Shadow grinned wider, and moved over to the tit he had been working on, and licked straight over her erect nipple. Jinx let out a shout of pure ecstasy, and moaned faster and louder as the hedgehog started to suckle on her boob, his tongue rapidly flickering over the nipple, and his teeth nibbling on its hard flesh. Shadow was totally spoiling himself, and he was overjoyed with it, as his hands worked down to Jinx's panties, stroking them on the outside and around the pussy area; with Jinx gasping more and more.

"P-Please Shadow… more… play with my pussy…" she moaned and pleaded, and Shadow was happy to accommodate to her desires. Almost ripping up her panties as he removed them, Shadow now had full access to her womanhood, and slowly brought his hand to her sacred area. Jinx moaned loudly as the digits of his fingers pressed against her entrance, and spread her legs slightly more to give him further access to her. Grinning widely, he pressed one, two, and finally three fingers into her, and she gasped loudly in pleasure as the three fingers entered her pussy. "O-OOH, YES! AAAH, SHADOW, HELL YES!" Shadow smirked as he was able to pleasure his lady so much.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." He smirked, and began to thrust his fingers in and out of her vagina, feeling the smooth walls of it contract around his fingers as he pushed in, and relaxed as he pulled out. Jinx was in pure ecstasy at the moment, and each moan of pleasure was followed by a wave of excitement rushing in her body as Shadow fingered her in a way she thought was impossible. At one point, her vaginal walls tightened so much around Shadow's fingers, that he actually had to force them out, and Jinx let out a moan that was long and passionate as his fingers forcefully rubbed her insides. This, however, proved to be the limit of her restrictions.

"A-AAHH!! GOTTA CUM!!" she squealed, and floods of her juices splashed out of her pussy on the hedgehog's fingers, soaking them in her candy-sweet nectar. She laid back down on the bed, panting and shivering in pleasure after her exploding orgasm, and with a large smile on her face. Shadow only smiled at this sight, as he licked the juices off his digits, tasting her sweet cum.

"Mmmmmm… you taste great…" he commented, and sat on top of Jinx's chest, moving closer to her face. Jinx giggled as she saw why he did this; in his pants was a bulge, signaling that he had been enjoying the sight of her being pleased. "Why don't you be a kind girl and remove my pants, please?" Shadow asked softly and planted another passionate kiss on the witch's forehead. Giggling and nodding, Jinx unzipped Shadow's pants, and slowly brought them down along with his boxers. His entire length was now in Jinx's face, being about seven or eight inches long. "Open wide." He smirked, and brought his cock closer to her mouth.

"With pleasure, Shaddy." Jinx smirked, and opened her mouth, as Shadow pressed the head of his member into her mouth. She started to suck on it carefully, then lick all over it. Shadow moaned and grunted as Jinx worked her way all over the head of it, then licked down the shaft and up to the head again before inserting it in her mouth again, sucking the entire thing almost. Shadow was in total bliss now, and moved his hips back and forward as he pushed his cock further into Jinx's mouth with each thrust. Jinx wasn't bothered at all, and soon found herself deep-throating his penis, sucking all of it and licking over the head of it.

"O-Oh, gosh Jinx… you're awesome…" moaned Shadow as he felt his orgasm racing ever closer. Feeling it as well, Jinx sucked a bit faster, her head bobbing back and forward as she worked her mouth all over his member. Shadow grunted and moaned loudly with each suck on his dick, and finally, it was enough to make him yell out in climax. "I'M CUMMIN'!" and with this, a jet of his thick, white semen was shot into Jinx's mouth and throat, which made her gag almost, but she swallowed most of it as the rest sprayed over her face and chest area. As Shadow's orgasm ended, he was panting and laid back over Jinx's thighs. Jinx herself was giggling pleasantly, before she sat up and held around Shadow, pulling him up to her face and nuzzled his nose with affection.

"You and I, my lil' Shaddy…" she smirked, and planted a cute kiss upon the ebony's cheek, with him blushing profusely. "We're gonna be together for a long time, right? I never wanna leave ya, and even if I bring bad luck, I hope our luck will never run out. Because, I've been sorta lonely since Kid Flash left me… and I-I didn't really know where to go and stuff…" Jinx's face soon changed to a sad one, and she nuzzled Shadow's chest a bit. "Please Shaddy… stay with me…" Shadow nodded, and held around Jinx's head, stroking it gently as he kissed her hair.

"I'll be here for ya, Jinxie… always." He promised, and held Jinx's chin, bringing her face up to his. "Jinx, you know that I love you, and that I would never, ever leave you. You mean too much for me." He added with a smirk, and Jinx giggled and nodded.

"Yup, that's true!" she said with a grin of her own. Shadow smirked a bit, and backed away from Jinx, which made her pout her lips a bit, but Shadow assured her he was not leaving her by stroking her cheek smoothly.

"Don't worry, my little sorceress… the real fun is about to start…" he smirked, and was now between Jinx's legs, taking hold of his erect member and prodding Jinx's pussy lips. Jinx gasped as she felt it touch her walls, and moaned as Shadow gently pushed the tip of it into her. Shadow moaned as he felt her tightness around him, and pushed in further into her vagina. "Gosh, Jinxie, you're tight…" he grunted, and shoved the rest of his dick into her.

"AH! A-And you're damn big…" Jinx gasped as she felt Shadow's full length inside her cunt. "S-Shadow… I love you…" she moaned as she laid back and let Shadow have his way with her. Shadow grinned and began to move his hips back and forward, thrusting in and out of Jinx's womanhood while his shaft rubbed against her clit, which made her arch her back in pleasure. Shadow merely had the urge to slam harder into her at this, and so he did, as he pumped harder and faster into her.

"I-I love ya too, Jinxie…" he managed to grunt as he forcefully thrusted into Jinx's pussy, his dick now being caressed and contracted between her vaginal walls as she made them squeeze his member. Both Shadow and Jinx were now moaning in pleasure and ecstasy, and both of them were on the edge of releasing. Shadow was now spanking Jinx each time he thrusted in, and Jinx made short gasps each time he did this. Finally, they both roared as their climaxes hit them, and their juices mixed with each other inside Jinx. Shadow pulled his cock out of Jinx, then laid down beside her, naked and all.

"That was lovely…" he panted heavily, before planting a kiss on Jinx's cheek. Jinx was panting as well from their orgasms, and giggled as she kissed Shadow's nose.

"You're absolutely right, Shadow." She giggled, and snuggled up to her loving hedgehog, her hands wrapping around his body in a hug. "Now, let's sleep Shaddy…" Shadow nodded, and held around Jinx's head gently.

"Let's do that, my Mistress of Misfortune." He mused. At this, both him and Jinx closed their eyes and fell asleep with smiles on their faces, not letting each other go as long as they were together.

* * *

**Me: Well, that's a nice lil' One-shot I pulled together for the sake of my newest Fav Pairing; Shadow & Jinx! They are just too cu-*gets hit by Psychic Blast* OOW!**

**Jinx: THAT BETTER TEACH YOU NOT TO CALL US CUTE, BITCH! *flips me off***

**Shadow: Ta ta, Jinxie. Calm down now, Kittie...**

**Jinx: *blushes* Oh, Shaddy, sowweh for beatin' the little kiddo, he was making fun of us...**

**Shadow: He DID?! *looks at me angrily***

**Me: Uuh, crap... PLEASE PEOPLE, R&R!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! *runs from Shadow***

**Shadow: *pulls up a spiked baseball bat and runs after me* GET BACK HERE!!! I JUST WANNA KILL YA!!**

**Jinx: *giggles* That's my Shaddy!**


End file.
